First consider the expression for: the sum of $-6$ and the quantity of $8$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-8$ plus the product of $9$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $8$ times $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is the sum of $-6$ and $8x$ $8x$ $ - 6$ What is the product of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (8x - 6) = \color{orange}{9(8x-6)}$ What is $-8$ plus $\color{orange}{9(8x-6)}$ $9(8x-6)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(8x-6)-8$.